Un Invierno Diferente
by Lucy3215
Summary: Él: espíritu del invierno, guardián de la diversión, engreído adolecente con más de 300 años, su nombre… Jackson Overland, alias: Jack Frost. Ella: elegida para ser guardián por el hombre de la luna tras un desafortunado incidente en los bosques boreales de Rusia, su ciudad natal Omsk, su nombre Sjöfn, alias: Sofí.
1. Despertar

Hola! He leido muchos Elsa&amp;Jack y sinceramente me encantaron y dije "_¿porque no?" _y así es como surgió esta version de esta hermosa película, la cual se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas. Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten y dejen su review =D !

* * *

_**Despertar (Sofí POVs)**_

Era de noche, puedo recordar que hacía mucho frio y miedo, era invierno; perezosamente abrí los ojos en medio de los árboles y pude ver a la luna, brillando más de lo que jamás pude imaginar o que por lo menos que recordara, _"Sofí"_dijo una voz en mi cabeza "¿Sofí? Ese… ¿Ese es mi nombre?" pregunte en susurro con la mirada fija en la luna y, de nuevo, _"Sofí", _no quedo duda en mí, ese realmente era mi nombre y me lo dio la luna, ¿porque? Nunca lo sabré, pero es el que he venido usando desde hace más de 400 años.

Recuerdo que, al despertar, todo era nuevo para mí; tanta naturaleza, la fauna y la flora local me tenían maravillada pero, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué lugar era este? Si, era un bosque, lo pude reconocer, pero en qué parte del mundo me encuentro. De pronto, una corriente de aire pasó a través de mi ropaje y me elevo por los aires _"¡Estoy volando!"_ pensé con alegría, torpemente me dirigí hacia una villa no muy lejana de donde estaba, el aterrizaje fue algo… complicado.

Al pasar por las casas de madera podía ver por las ventanas a las familias reunidas alrededor de las chimeneas era un paisaje tan lindo, pero en una de ellas bueno, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Con tan solo pensarlo, ya estaba dentro de la casa y pude observar la situación con más detalles, al parecer el hombre estaba muy enfadado con su esposa, ¿porque?… eso nunca lo sabré. Me acerque a los niños, los cuales tenían en su mirada temor puro, preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar entre sus padres y que tuviera alguna consecuencia catastrófica para ellos y su futuro, reconocí ese sentimiento y recordé lo que sentí al despertar, de no haber sido por la luna aun tendría miedo.

-Oigan- dije en susurro, como si alguien me pudiera escuchar además de ellos, me rio al recordar esto- No se preocupen, todo estará bien- los abrace y les di un beso en la frente, inmediatamente se calmaron y así pudieron conciliar el sueño. Los acomode en sus camas respectivas y los arrope, después me dispuse a lidiar con los padres, los cuales seguían en su riña matrimonial.

El padre era el más molesto y el que parecía que llegaría a las últimas consecuencias, me acerque por la espalda, le toque el hombro y le susurre al oído _"Basta",_ pareciera acto de magia o algo parecido, porque de la nada se echó a llorar a pedirle disculpas a la mujer, debí haber llevado mi cámara, bueno lo hubiera hecho si en ese entonces las hubieran inventado, en fin, me estoy saliendo del contexto. La mujer al ver a su pareja con ese cambio de actitud tan repentino solo se limitó a sonreírle y lo abrazo.

Recuerdo la sensación que experimente en aquel momento, pero algo por el rabillo del ojo llamo mi intención, voltee hacia las ventanas del hogar y una silueta paso y se dirigió hacia afuera del hogar, la seguí torpemente, era nueva en esto y no sabía de lo que era y no era capaz de hacer, claro… en aquellos años. En fin, la seguí adentrándome en el bosque en el que, horas antes había despertado; llegamos hasta la orilla de un lago congelado y perdí de vista a la sombra, solo había cenizas negras que contrastaban perfectamente en la nieve blanca. Se escuchó una risa que, sinceramente me heló la sangre, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, entre la obscuridad, entre los árboles, y de pronto nada, un silencio total- Muéstrate, sé que estás ahí… puedo sentirte…

-Vaya… esto sí que no lo esperaba y mucho menos de él…- decía la voz, podía escucharla en todos lados, como si me rodeara con su presencia- En verdad, me agradaría tenerte de mi lado…

-No lo repetiré de nuevo… ¡Muéstrate!- Todo a mi alrededor pareció reaccionar ante mi arrebato, la naturaleza a mi alrededor, podía controlarla a mi gusto y placer.

De la sombra más obscura salió una silueta: alta, delgada, de piel grisácea, apariencia obscura y de ojos amarillentos parecidos al oro, viste una túnica larga, negro con escote en "v" y sombras corriendo por sus brazos, ocultando su cuerpo como una sombra.


	2. Encuentros

**_Hola de nuevo, me encanta la idea de saber que les esta gustando la historia =) sigan leyendo esta actualización y espero que les guste._**

lizbeth snow: gracias por tus palabras =) por el momento creo que puedo con la historia, pero si llego a necesitar ayuda con las actualizaciones, no dudare en llamarte jaja o dame ideas, no están de sobra ;)

**Bueno, no les quito mas espacio ni tiempo para que continuen su lectura...**

* * *

**_Encuentros (Jack POV'S)_**

Era una noche fría, ¿cómo lo sé? Obviamente porque era yo el que la estaba provocando, estaba provocando una fuerte tormenta de nieve en los bosques de Rusia, hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

De la obscura noche se movían las sombras y el aire comenzó a llenarse de ese desagradable hollín, _"Pitch"_ pensé inmediatamente, así que lo seguí hasta lo profundo de la espesura de los arboles hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago, pero había alguien más ahí, una chica no mayor de los 18 años, o por lo menos eso parecía desde la distancia en la que estaba flotando.

Poco a poco baje hasta quedar al ras de la copa de uno de los árboles y ahí en donde la pude ver con mayor detalle, vestía un traje algo extraño, aunque no del todo desagradable para la vista, además tenía el cabello suelto y creo que era de color café, no podría asegurarlo al 100% debido a la obscuridad de la noche, y su piel… vaya, era blanca y podría jurar que era tan suave como las nubes; sonreí.

De pronto, la risa de Pitch me saco bruscamente de mis ensoñaciones, la chica se puso en guardia y yo también, estaba dispuesto a intervenir si ella me necesitaba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la chica volteando alrededor de ella, entre los arboles nunca hacia arriba, "hey, ¿qué tal si te salta desde el cielo?" pensé y entonces continuo con los cuestionamientos- Muéstrate, sé que estás ahí… puedo sentirte…

_"¡Wow! ¿Sentía a Pitch? ¿Cómo era eso posible?" _pensé y me concentre más en lo que estaba sucediendo allá abajo.

-Vaya… esto sí que no lo esperaba y mucho menos de él…- decía Pitch, se podía escuchar en todos lados, inclusive cerca de donde yo estaba- En verdad, me agradaría tenerte de mi lado…

-No lo repetiré de nuevo… ¡Muéstrate!- grito la mujer y de inmediato las plantas, el clima… MI NIEVE, comenzó a agitarse, por así decirse, _¡esto era inaudito! ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?_ Si, la pregunta me resulta de lo más estúpida ahora que lo pienso, pero vamos… estaba en shock, ¿de acuerdo?

Y como era de esperarse de la sombra más obscura salió una silueta: alta, delgada, de piel grisácea, apariencia obscura y de ojos amarillentos parecidos al oro bla, bla, bla… en resumen: Pitch Black, o como lo conocen los niños, Boogeyman.

-Tranquila preciosa- dijo Pitch levantando las manos en señal de rendición mientras se acercaba más y más a la mujer- no hay porque ponernos rudos, solo quería tener el honor de conocerte

_"¿Conocerla? Esto no me agrada para nada, espero que sea la suficiente inteligente como para alejarse de él, pensé."_

-Dime tu nombre…- la chica no anda con rodeos, Pitch sonrió de manera ladina

-Si te lo digo, me tendrás que decir el tuyo, ¿trato?- ¡_Oh vamos! ¡No puedes confiar en ese sujeto! _ Grite internamente, bien después de esto creo que ya es hora de intervenir.

\- Sofí…- dijo la mujer al momento en el que comenzaba a descender y colocarme en medio de ellos

-Pitch…- Dije en tono amenazador, apuntándolo directamente con mi bastón

-Frost…- me devolvió el tono y su sonrisa se desvaneció


	3. Encuentros y ¿Despedida?

**_Hoola! Bueno, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta historia y déjenme decirles... esta candente ;) así que, espero que sea de su agrado y el siguiente bueno, les diré que sera del punto de vista de Jack, aunque creo que ya sospechan que es uno de Sofi y uno de Jack alternadamente, verdad? Sino, pues se los aclaro... sin mas que agregar, leean y disfruten!_**

* * *

**_3\. Encuentro y… ¿Despedida? (Sofí's POV)_**

-Tranquila preciosa- dijo el _¿Hombre?_ Que se materializo frente a mí mientras llevaba las manos en señal de rendición mientras se acercaba más y más- no hay porque ponernos rudos, solo quería tener el honor de conocerte

_"¿Conocerme? Porque haría eso… esperen… ¿habrá visto lo que paso dentro de la cabaña?"_

-Dime tu nombre…- dije directamente, él sonrió de manera ladina

-Si te lo digo, me tendrás que decir el tuyo, ¿trato?- Algo en él no me agradaba, pero necesitaba saber quién era y tal vez, averiguar si sabía algo acerca de mí…

\- Sofí…- dije en susurro y prácticamente del cielo, descendió un muchacho, colocándose en medio de nosotros.

-Pitch…- Dijo en tono amenazador, apuntándolo directamente con un bastón

-Frost…- le devolvió el tono y su sonrisa se desvaneció, vaya… al parecer se conocían muy bien.

-Creí que seguirías debajo de la cama después de nuestro último encuentro- dijo el muchacho de capucha azul, _"¿tiene escarcha en la capucha?" _pensé.

-mmh… esto no te concierne muchachito malcriado…- Dijo el hombre llamado Pitch, _"Y yo ¿qué? ¿Acaso estoy pintada?"_

-Dejala. En. Paz.- Dijo el chico dando un paso al frente para que Pitch retrocediera

-¡Wow, oigan!- dije colocándome al lado de ambos y posicionando una mano en los hombros de cada uno, justo como lo había hecho con el padre de familia en la cabaña -Basta, obviamente ustedes tienen su "historia", pero esto ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

El lenguaje corporal no miente, ambos dejaron su postura de pelea y hostilidad, la cambiaron a una más relajada, eso era un gran cambio _"¿lo hice yo?"_

Pitch soltó una ligera exhalación –Querida, en verdad…- Volteo a verme directamente a los ojos- No mentí al decir que era un honor conocerte- volteo a ver ahora a Jack- No será la última vez que sabrás de mi…

-Ni tú de mí, Pitch, te lo aseguro- Dijo Jack, pero con voz tranquila, rompí el contacto con ambos bajando mis manos de sus hombros y me abrace a mí misma.

Pitch comenzó a alejarse hacia las sombras y ahí desapareció, ¿cómo lo sé? Bueno, porque ya no me sentí enferma, por así decirlo. En cuanto a Jack, bueno, el bajo su bastón y lo colocó al lado de él sin soltarlo, volteo a verme.

-¡Hey! Un consejo… nunca confíes en ese sujeto- Me dio una de las más hermosas sonrisas que jamás haya visto en mi vida, considerando que acababa de despertar y no tenía ningún recuerdo ni tenía idea de quién diablos era.

-Gracias, pero… no te pedí ningún consejo- dije con media sonrisa, lo se me acababa de "ayudar", no era la forma correcta para contestarle, pero después de todo ¿Quién diablos se creía?

-¡Ouch!...- Simulo sentirse ofendido- ¿Esa es tu manera de dar las gracias?

Sonreí, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar, después de unos voltee a verlo de reojo, el seguía recargado en su bastón inmóvil- …Gracias- continúe con mi camino

-¡Oye!- grito y comenzó a seguirme, me gire para quedar frente a él e instintivamente levante mi mano en señal de que se detuviera, de la tierra salieron las raíces de los árboles que nos rodeaban, lo tomaron de las muñecas y de los tobillos tirándolo al suelo, haciendo que soltara su bastón. Me sorprendí y quede en shock, parpadee un par de veces y me acerque corriendo a donde estaba.

-Di-discúlpame, de verdad- me arrodille junto a él- no sé cómo…- Las raíces fueron poco a poco soltándolo y regresando a su estado normal, debajo de la tierra.

-Está bien, Nena- dijo mientras se sentaba y se sobaba las muñecas- no te preocupes, no me hiciste daño

-¿Nena?- susurre, oh vaya eso sí que me molesto y, bueno… de nuevo salieron las raíces y lo tomaron de las muñecas y tobillos, esta vez más fuerte contra el suelo

-¡Wow! ¡Perdón!- decía Jack en el suelo, me acerque hasta quedar cara a cara con él

-¡Jum! Ahora no eres muy valiente que digamos, ¿verdad?- le susurre con el ceño fruncido. Él se limitó a sonreírme, ¿Por qué lo hace? Y, como si pudiera leer mi pregunta no formulada, estiro su cabeza y me beso, corto y rápido.

Mi corazón se aceleró, creo que por un momento se subió hasta mi cabeza porque podía escucharlo fuerte y claro en mis oídos, parpadee un par de veces hasta que todo en mi cabeza estuvo en orden. Esos labios, fríos al contacto con mi piel, pero… se sintió… bien.

-Je, sé que esto me costara, pero…- no supe como termino esa frase, solo puedo asegurar que mis labios de nuevo estaban en los suyos, esta vez por mi propia iniciativa, solo que no fue corto… ni mucho menos rápido.

Al separarme de él, lo mire a los ojos los cuales denotaban shock y ¿sorpresa?, además que desde que se apareció estuvo en silencio, eso me gusto aún más.-No me sigas…- le susurre, me levante y emprendí vuelo dejándolo en medio del bosque.


	4. Reencuentros Part1

**_Hola, bueno este capitulo me quedo un poco largo y lo tuve que dividir en 2, así que, aquí les va la primera parte =) disfrutenla!_**

**_PD: Gracias por sus reviews! Dejen mas!_**

* * *

**_4\. Reencuentro (Jack's POV)_**

Han pasado más de 400 años desde… desde que la vi por última vez, _¿Qué habrá sido de ella?, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se acordara de mí?_ Son preguntas que, durante estos años, han rondado mi cabeza alguna vez. Aquellos labios color carmín que contrastaban a la perfección con su piel clara, sus ojos color verde, aquel largo y ondulado cabello castaño y su olor, ¡vaya! Me atrevería a decir que, en estos años solo he encontrado uno parecido: la primavera, si… ese es el justo aroma para compararla: fresca, limpia y… pura.

Me encontraba descansando en una cueva en las montañas rocallosas, vaya la vista desde aquí es increíble, solo fue una parada de último minuto ya que, esto de ser guardián es algo realmente agotador, , a pesar de que apenas llevo 100 años haciéndolo, ahora entiendo porque Conejo siempre tiene esa actitud, aun así es bastante gratificante; y de nuevo volví a soñar con ella, por así decirlo, en mi sueño revivía aquel beso que nos dimos, como sus labios tibios hacían contraste con los míos, _"debió sentir que estaba besando a una paleta"_ pensé.

Me levante perezosamente y pase mi mano por mi cabello –Supongo que el descanso termino- camine hasta la entrada de la cueva, era tiempo de que llegara el invierno a las demás partes del mundo, levante la mirada hacia el horizonte y ahí está adornando el cielo la aurora boreal, la señal del llamado para los guardianes _"North, ¿Qué está mal?"_ pensé. Me adentre de nuevo en la cueva y llene una pared con escarcha, me dispuse a dibujar animales para después darles vida y que ellos hicieran el trabajo por mí, si lo sé es algo así como trampa, pero ¡oigan! Tenía que estar presente en el polo norte.

Mande a los animales a hacer mis nevadas pendientes y yo me dirigí al polo norte, hace bastante tiempo que no miro a mis amigos: North, Toothiana, Sandman y… Conejo. Llego en corto tiempo y me adentro en la sala de los guardianes, ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltaba yo.

-¡Jack!- Tooth es la primera en saludarme y darme un gran abrazo- déjame ver esos dientes- dice revisándome, bueno… literalmente, metiendo los dedos dentro de mi boca.

-Tooth… deja al muchacho en paz- dijo North acercándose a nosotros

-Perdón…- dijo Tooth separándose de mi- Siguen igual de lindos Jack

-Hola Sandman- dije viéndolo, obviamente el comenzó a dibujar en el aire con su arena objetos representando palabras, no le entendí de tan rápido que quería decir las cosas- eh… muy bien, por lo visto muy ocupado

-Bien, basta de cursilísmos- dijo Conejo de brazos cruzados, vaya… y yo soy el que tiene problemas de actitud, según él- ¿Para qué nos has llamado North?

Todos volteamos a verlo, esperando la respuesta.

-Bueno, que el hombre de la luna se los muestre- dijo y del techo comenzó a llegar la luz de luna que ilumino en piso donde estaba el grabado de los guardianes, la enorme G se abrió de par en par y de abajo salió una piedra en un pedestal, la cual, comenzó a brillar iluminada por la luz de Mim, como cariñosamente le decimos.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque está la piedra gigante?- pregunte en voz alta

-Shh!- _"!¿Esperen, me acaba de callar ese conejo?!"_

-El hombre de la luna está eligiendo un nuevo guardián- Dijo Tooth viéndome de reojo- Es así como te eligió a ti

-Espera, a mí me eligió porque Pitch había vuelto… eso significa…

-Así es- Dijo North lo más serio posible- Él ha vuelto

-Esto es ridículo, la última vez necesito más de 300 años para recuperarse y tuvimos que soportar esto- Dijo Conejo apuntándome

-¡OYE!- le fruncí el ceño- para mí tampoco fue miel sobre hojuelas…- volteé a verlos a todos- no se ofendan…

-Pues, quieran o no, el ya eligió guardián- Dijo North y volteamos a ver la silueta que se había formado con la luz combinada entre el diamante y la luna

-¡Huy!- Dijo Tooth contenta- ¡Es una Chica!

-No puede ser…- susurre, no era posible esto… era ella.

-Bueno…- Conejo carraspeo la garganta, aclarándosela- Al parecer esta vez sí supo elegir guardián… con gusto iré por ella y la traeré al polo norte.

-¡Oh no!- intervine, Sandman hacia corazones flotantes, el panorama era gracioso, pero no me causaba risa- Iré yo canguro…

-¿Cómo me llamaste, escarcha?- se colocó frente a mí y lo mire de manera retadora, no señor, no me ganaría el derecho de volver a verla primero

-¡Oigan, basta ustedes dos, parecen adolecentes!- Nos regañó North.- Que el hombre de la luna decida quien ira… no me meteré en este lio.

Todos volteamos hacia Mim, su luz ilumino a… ¡¿Toothiana?! ¡¿Cómo es que ELLA tenía el derecho de ir por Sofí?!

-Ups… creo que iré yo chicos- Dijo sonriéndonos un tanto apenada, en verdad que esto era inaudito, pero tendría que esperar hasta que la trajera. Se despidió de nosotros y emprendió el vuelo.

No han pasado más de unas horas y ya siento que no puedo más, las ansias me están volviendo loco y creo que es un poco notorio, ya que, Sandman, Conejo y North no dejan de verme cada vez que me muevo; incluso Phil, uno de los Yetis de norte, creo que quiere amarrarme a una silla y tirarme por uno de las esferas portales.

-Jack…- Se acercó a mi North- Acompáñame…- comenzó a caminar en dirección de su oficina, me puse la capucha y camine en silencio detrás de él. Entramos en la oficina, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, suspire y me senté en la ventana a ver el paisaje, sabia las preguntas que vendrían a continuación y, francamente, no estaba de humor para responder a ninguna.

-Jack… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto North sentándose cerca de mí, fruncí el ceño, sabía que esa sería su primera pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Evasión… veamos cuanto tiempo puedo mantenerla


	5. Reencuentros Part2

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, sigue siendo Jack's POV. y creo que a partir de ahora asi serán =) algunos pensamientos de Sofí, pero la mayoría de la narrativa sera por parte del Jack.**_

* * *

-Jack… has estado más inquieto de lo usual, hasta Phil quiere lanzarte por un portal

-Lo notaste también, ¿eh?- fingí una sonrisa.

-Jack, soy tu amigo y quiero ayudarte, pero sino me dices que es lo que te molesta comenzare a sacar conclusiones- se llevó la mano a la barba- mmm… esto es por el nuevo guardián, perdón, nueva guardián…?

Exhale en señal de afirmación, no… no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Muy bien, ella…- continuo con el interrogatorio, _"North, ¿esto es enserio?",_ lo interrumpí antes de que sacara alguna conclusión loca, además que ya tenía suficiente, _"¿quieres la verdad? Bueno, aquí la tienes…"_

-La conozco… fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, Pitch, el…

-Está bien, creo que eso ya lo entendí- me interrumpió North y puso su manos sobre mi hombro, volteé a verlo

-No sabía de ella, en todos estos años… nada y ahora, simplemente reaparece- me quito la capucha, de pronto siento mucho calor como para soportarla

-Te gusta…- Soltó North sin más, sentí como si Tooth me estuviera examinando la dentadura… _"Esto es muy incómodo"_

-ah…- _"bueno, ese calor está subiendo a mis mejillas… genial" _

-Está bien, Jack- North rio a carcajadas- El amor es… Bueno- me revolvió el cabello

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo deja que fluya- Dijo North con una sonrisa- Lo que está destinado a ser, lo será…

Medio sonreí ante el comentario "destino", la palabra mágica para describir todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor… ¡Wow!, me estoy haciendo demasiado amargado, debo dejar de juntarme con Conejo…

Habían pasado más horas, más de las que puedo contar, mi control corporal: nulo, pero creo que aún mas tolerable después de la plática con North, mientras tanto afuera, la noche se hacía presente.

-¡Hola!- se escuchó un grito desde la otra sala, era… Toothiana- ¡Hemos llegado!

Mi boca se secó al instante "Bueno, momento de la verdad… ¿me recordara?" suspire y camine con el resto hacia donde provenía la voz de Tooth.

-¡Hola chicos! Ella es Sofí- Dijo Tooth señalando a la mujer a su lado, estaba vestida diferente ha como la recuerdo: Vestido de época colonial color azul, se veía hermosa, pero hoy vestía un blusón tipo halter color azul, unos pantalones negros, en conjunto con unas sandalias… _"En verdad necesito dejar de escuchar a las mujeres hablar cuando visito las ciudades" _me reprimí internamente.

-Hola sofí, bienvenida al polo norte- North fue el primero en hablar- Debes tener un poco de frio… ¡PONCHE!

Sonreí ante el extremo tacto que tuvo North para decir que estaba demasiado descubierta como para venir al polo norte.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien- Dijo Sofí, "¡Vaya! había olvidado lo suave que suena su voz cuando está nerviosa". Llegaron un par de duendecillos con galletas y unas tazas de ponche, espero que vea que nadie, excepto North, toca esas galletas no porque sepan mal, por el contrario… esos duendes prueban lo que sea.

-Bueno, te presentare a los demás guardianes- Dijo North- Él es Conejo

-Un placer- dijo Conejo guiñándole un ojo, Sofí solo le sonrió por compromiso y realmente no la culpo, si un animal raro se me insinuara creo que saldría corriendo… sin mencionar que Tooth le dejara de hablar al menos en un mes por semejante tontería… si, ellos tiene algo así como una relación y, sinceramente me alegro por Tooth, aunque Conejo no la merece.

-Él es Sandman- continuo North señalándolo, el pobre hombrecillo dibujo un corazón flotante, a quien engaño, no puedo estar molesto con el después de todo, él fue mi primer amigo dentro de este grupo. Sofí asintió.- Ya conoces a Tooth, mi nombre es North y por ultimo…- "Gracias por dejarme al final North, muy detallista de tu parte"- Jack Frost.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, mi cerebro dejo de funcionar, solo sentía el corazón taladrándome los oídos y todo parecía extrañamente en cámara lenta- Hola…- salió automático de mi boca, hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas mejores, pero eso implicaba un esfuerzo por reconectar mi cerebro y desviar la vista del hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente. Ella me sonrió, genuinamente, sus ojos se iluminaron como dos hermosas esmeraldas.

-Muy bien- Dijo North rompiendo todo el encanto _"¿en serio North?"-_ Sofí, ¿estas lista para tomar juramento?

-Si- Dijo ella desconectando su mirada de la mía.

-¡MUSICA!- grito North y los duendecillos tocaron las trompetas, los yetis hacían malabares con fuego, Phil le paso un gran libro café a North, busco entre las hojas hasta que se detuvo-Di Sofí, juras cuidar a los niños del mundo y cuidar con tu vida sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos…

-Lo juro- Dijo Sofí

-Entonces te felicito Sofí, porque ahora eres y serás para siempre… -North cerro el libro gigante y mostro para los presentes la portada que contenía una enorme letra G dorada.- Un guardián.

Todos nos acercamos para felicitarla, porque lo merecía, ser guardián no es cosa de juego… ahora lo sé.

-Celebremos y mañana continuaremos en el asunto que nos ha traído originalmente aquí- Dijo North, mientras los duendes traían más ponche y galletas dudosas. Sofí se acercó a mí, no sé cómo le hizo para que no la interceptaran Sandy ni Conejo, aunque eso no importa, ella quería hablar conmigo.

-¡Hey! Así que… un guardián ¿eh?- Dijo con sonrisa pícara, se veía hermosa

-Lo mismo podría decirte- sonreí de medio lado- así que… ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

-Bueno, tu sabes… de aquí para allá- _"¿misteriosa?"_

-¿Nada de Pitch en tus viajes?- no pude evitar sonar preocupado

-No, nada de Pitch- me sonrió- aunque… siempre deja una gran impresión a donde va, ¿no crees?

"¿Me está haciendo referencia al beso que nos dimos aquella vez?"- Escucha… sobre el beso, yo…- puso su mano sobre mis labios callándome, de nuevo esa cálida sensación

-No hay nada que decir- me sonrió y un ligero rubor coloreo sus mejillas- Es algo del pasado, ¿no?

_"¿Pasado? Y ¿qué tengo que hacer para que este también en nuestro presente?" pensé._

-Ah, pues… me gustaría que ese pasado… este en el presente- retire su mano de mi boca, la tome entre las mías, tartamudeaba con solo escucharme decir esas palabras. Ella solo me miraba, esperando.

-Jack… ¿estas pidiendo, lo que creo?- dijo con voz incrédula, yo también lo dudaría después de llevar tantos años de juego y diversión.

-¿Qué te lo impide? Tu sabes, conocernos un poco, ver… que podemos llegar a ser…- me sonroje lo admito, no era bueno para este tipo de cosas, pero ella me hacía desear ser bueno para demostrar lo que siento.

\- Me gustaría mucho Jack- Me sonrió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo al igual que yo. Duramos así, solo viéndonos por quien sabe cuántos minutos.


End file.
